Fu-chan wa Heduwiggu
by Tanpopout
Summary: Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Naruto memanggil Gamabunta di suatu kota didalam TanpopoGakure saat melawan Shinobi Tanpopo. Ada kesalahan. Puff! Muncul lah hewan malam, berbulu putih tergelepar dihadapannya. BURUNG HANTU! Singkat cerita, burung ini mampu mengantar suratnya-curhatannya pada laki-laki yang memanggilnya 'Dobe'.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Fu-chan wa Heduwiggu**

Disclaimer: M.K

Pairing: Sasunaru, Naru/OC,

Warning: Pre-maybe-Slash, ABSOLUTELY SHOUNEN AI, friendship, crossover, HP.

Summary: Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Naruto memanggil Gamabunta di suatu kota didalam TanpopoGakure saat melawan Shinobi Tanpopo. Ahomaru tak sengaja meneteskan darahnya juga saat Naruto memanggil dengan menyebarkan benih bunga Dandelion yang meletup-letup bersimbahan darah. Puff! Muncul lah hewan malam, berbulu putih tergelepar dihadapannya. BURUNG HANTU! Yang akhirnya dinamai Kawaikage, Fu-chan. Singkat cerita, burung ini mampu mengantar suratnya-curhatannya pada laki-laki yang memanggilnya 'Dobe'.

…

"Ero-Sennin! Kau kemana saja!"

Naruto meneriaki gurunya yang baru saja tiba entah dari mana. Ia sedang terjepit walaupun hanya melawan seorang Shinobi dari Tanpopogakure, apa? Siapa namanya? Karena sepertinya Shinobi bergender laki-laki berambut coklat berantakan itu memanggil dirinya sendiri, Ahomaru.

Ninja paling mengejutkan nomor satu itu, sepertinya tak kalah terkejutnya ketika tiba-tiba Ahomaru yang berhasil menghentikan segel Kuchiyose miliknya seperti melompati sesuatu yang hampir di injaknya dan terjatuh. Naruto menahan dirinya untuk menghinanya habis-habisan.

Jiraiya sudah berada dibelakang Naruto, "Ini musuhmu, Naruto?"

"Ero Sennin! Orang itu musuh yang kuat! Dia, dia bisa menerbangkan bulu-bulu kecil dan meletup letup seperti kembang api, lalu saat aku sadar itu seperti darah. Pasti itu darahnya! Ninjutsu terlarang!"

Salah satu dari Sannin itu menghembuskan napasnya. Tidak hanya melihat Naruto yang sibuk menghindari bulu-bulu putih yang beterbangan tapi juga melihat musuhnya yang entah kenapa sepertinya sedang bertengkar dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Bisa kita akhiri?" katanya simpel. "Aku lelah, aku ingin ke Onsen dan sesegera mungkin menemui gadis-gadis cantik disana…"

"Uaaa! Uaaaa! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak terserang bulu-bulu tidak jelas itu Ero-Sennin! Uaaa! Sakittt!" Kulit Naruto yang terkena bulu itu dan meletup menjadi darah, tiba-tiba melepuh seperti terkena tembaga cair yang sangat panas.

Jiraiya menghembuskan napasnya lagi, ia berharap ada secangkir the disini dan gadis cantik tentunya, "Kau diam, dan bulu itu tidak akan menyerangmu Naruto. Semakin cepat kau bergerak, semakin gesit juga gerakan bulu-bulu itu. Netralkan aliran chakramu, kalau bisa sembunyikan!" katanya ceramah panjang lebar.

Naruto mengikuti saran gurunya dengan menutup hidungnya dan pura-pura menjadi batu. Jiraiya kembali menghembuskan napasnya saat ia melihat Shinobi Tanpopo memukuli dirinya sendiri. Sudah cukup pikirnya, ia benar-benar butuh Onsen dan gadis cantik serta makanan yang enak.

Ia membuat segel dan tiba-tiba ada katak kecil dibelakang Ahomaru kemudian katak itu menyemburkan sesuatu dari mulutnya. Ahomaru menggeliat karena tangannya terkena cairan menjijikan berwarna hijau muda, dan kemudian pingsan. Naruto yang wajahnya biru karena menahan napasnya melonjak kegirangan. Akhirnya ia tidak perlu lagi menahan napasnya, dan bulu-bulu yang jatuh tanah yang ditutupi rumput langsung berkembang menjadi tanaman yang Naruto pikir itu kembang gula (Tanpopo! Itu tanpopo Naruto!, teriak Jiraiya saat Naruto hendak memakan bunga itu).

Padang yang berwarna hijau menjadi padang yang penuh dengan Tanpopo yang sedang bermekaran. Putih, dan sebagian menyibakkan mahkota bunga yang menyerupai bulu-bulu berwarna putih kelangit yang biru.

"Ayo, Naruto! Kita perlu menemui Kawaikage!" Kawaikage, pemimpin dari Tanpopogakure.

"Yosha! Aku bingung, dattebayou! Kenapa Shinobi Tanpopogakure, malah menyerang kita? Bukankah Baa-chan bilang mereka butuh Shinobi Konohagakure…?"

"Naruto…" katanya lirih sudah memanggul Ahomaru.

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu siapa namanya?"

"Errrr… sepertinya…Ahomaru?"

"Aho-maru."

"Kenapa, Ero-sennin."

"Dia, Aho."

Naruto yang mengerti akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ahomaru, si Bodoh. Jiraiya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja melihat anak didiknya yang tidak kalah cerobohnya dengan si Ahomaru itu. Tapi… Shinobi ini, tergolong kuat. Mungkin setara dengan Jounin, pikir Sannin berambut putih itu.

Ia bersiap akan pergi, ketika tiba-tiba melihat burung putih yang sedang bergelepar-gelepar dan sepertinya hampir mati itu. Rasanya kasihan sekali melihat burung putih itu…mungkin karena dirinya salah menggunakan Kuchiyose makanya burung malang ini yang jadi korban. Tapi ini pertama kalinya ia gagal memanggil katak dengan munculnya burung hantu.

"Ne..ne..ne, Ano sa…Ero-sennin! Kenapa aku bisa gagal memanggil katak dan malah muncul burung hantu?" tanyanya sesaat sebelum Jiraiya beranjak. Gurunya itu menatapnya, kegagalan saat memanggil Kuchiyose (Gamabunta) biasanya memunculkan kecebong atau katak kecil bersaudara (Gamakichi dan Gamatatsu) tapi tidak pernah sekalipun ia memanggil burung hantu.

Sejenak, ia memperhatikan burung yang ditunjukkan oleh muridnya itu. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa yang muncul, kalaupun ada 'sesuatu' yang terlibat didalam pemanggilan katak itu, tidak mungkin ada yang muncul. Apalagi spesies lainnya.

"Bawa burung hantu itu, Naruto!" perintahnya.

"Ehhhh! Untuk apa! Sepertinya burung ini sudah mati, dan burung hantu 'kan tidak bisa dimakan?" Naruto berpikir sejenak saat Jiraiya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Atau bisa kita makan?" katanya santai.

"Kita akan periksa burung itu, sepertinya ada Chakra yang aneh mengalir di Burung itu."

Naruto terdiam sejenak dan mulai mengambil satu sayapnya, tapi ketika burung itu menolak dan menggerakkan sayapnya, ia panic, "Guru! Burung ini masih hidup!"

"Karena masih hidup maka chakra aneh itu mengalir, Naruto! Diam dan bawa saja! kita sudah di tunggu Kawaikage!"

"Er..kalau dia tiba-tiba meledak bagaimana guru!"

"Kau bawa dia dengan Kagebunshinmu!"

"Ide yang bagus sekali!" Naruto membuat kagebunshin dan kemudian membawa burung hantu itu dengan hati-hati.

Jiraiya melirik Naruto, kadang ia bingung. Naruto itu cerdas atau ia kelewat cerdasnya jadi terlihat bodoh ya?

Entahlah, saat ini ia butuh Onsen, gadis cantik, makanan dan sake.

…

"Uwaaaaa….Kawaiiiii sooooo!" teriak seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang hitam sepinggang dan bermata hijau terang, dirambutnya ia menggunakan jepitan seperti bunga yang Naruto lihat di sepanjang perjalanannya (Dandelion/Tanpopo). Ia mengunakan gaun berwarna putih yang bila tersibak memperlihatkan lulutnya. Gaun putih, dengan kancing seperti daun berwarna hijau di sisi kanan atas dadanya. ia tidak membawa apapun dan bahkan tidak menggunakan alas kaki sama sekali.

Gadis itu menghampiri Naruto yang kebingungan berhadapan dengan gadis yang kulitnya pucat itu. Namun, sekalipun kulitnya pucat tapi pipi dan bibirnya berwarna merah merekah. Naruto kebingungan melihat gadis yang tidak terasa aliran chakranya sama sekali. Jiraiya curiga pada gadis itu, ia bisa merasakan ada aliran chakra tapi pada saat yang sama seperti tidak ada apapun disana. Perlahan dan menenangkan.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba mengalirkan chakra berwarna putih dari kedua tangannya dan matanya berubah menjadi putih berkilau di tubuh burung hantu itu. Naruto tertegun, karena ia bisa merasakan chakra yang kuat, tapi pada saat sama terasa tenang dan seperti sangat lemah. Tapi ia tahu itu chakra yang kuat, karena beberapa detik kemudian burung hantu bangkit dan terbang di ruangan itu.

Ruangan kerja Kawaikage, Tanpopogakure.

Yap, gadis itu bernama Tsuchikawa Mirai. Generasi 9 Kawaikage. Gadis yang terlihat polos dan sedang melompat-lompat mengikuti burung hantu yang sedang terbang dikantornya itu, tiba-tiba terhenti dan burung hantu dihadapan Naruto terbang menuju ke tangannya. saat itu Naruto tahu, kalau gadis itu benar-benar sangat kuat.

Kawaikage itu tersenyum, "Fukuro-san…" bisiknya pada burung hantu itu. Enam orang lainnya yang ada di ruangan itu tertegun, termasuk Naruto dan Jiraiya.

Cantik.

Itu yang mereka pikirkan bersamaan.

"Ehem!" kata seseorang yang menggunakan seragam berwarna hijau gelap, sepintas menyerupai hitam dan didadanya ada seperti pelindung berwarna putih. Ia tidak menggunakan topeng seperti ANBU Konohagakure. Tapi Naruto yakin, laki-laki yang setidaknya setingkat dengan pemimpin tertinggi ANBU tidak menggunakan wajah aslinya.

Kawaikage itu melirik kearah kapten Senjutsu Tokushu no Dan atau yang disingkat Sen Toku-Dan. Ia sedikit merenggut dengan tangannya mengelus-elus burung hantu yang dipanggilnya 'Fukuro-san' itu.

"Hm…" gumamnya dengan imut, "Ada apa? Kiri-san?" katanya dengan cemberut. Naruto tertawa kecil melihat gadis yang sepertinya lebih muda satu atau dua tahun darinya itu cemberut. Anehnya tidak seperti saat dirinya melihat Sakura yang cemberut ia akan merasa merinding dan merasa bersalah, tapi saat melihat gadis cantik itu rasanya…ia…

"Mirai-sama, Jiraiya-san dan Uzumaki-san telah menunggu anda. Jadi harap sedikit fokus." katanya dengan datar. Tapi sama seperti Naruto, seluruh 3 laki-laki lainnya pun merasa kalau ada nada membujuk di suaranya itu.

Gadis itu berpaling kearah mereka berdua yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Jiraiya tidak melepaskan sedetikpun pandangannya dari gadis yang sangat-sangat manis itu.

"Kiri-san, Akemono-san, Hiirai-san, dan Yuura-san." Panggilnya dengan nada memerintah. Naruto tidak menyangka kalau gadis manis itu bisa tegas juga. Wajar namanya saja Kawaikage. Naruto memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, gadis itu sangat muda, ia penasaran sejak kapan ia menjabat sebagai Kawaikage. Atau…jangan-jangan ia seperti Tsunade! Ia sebenarnya seorang nenek-nenek!

"Hai! Kawaikage-sama!"

"Kalian berempat jalankan perintah seperti apa yang telah kita rencanakan sebelumnya, dan jangan buat Uzumaki-san serta Jiraiya-san merasa kecewa dengan pelayanan negara kita."

"Hai!"

"Laksanakan!"

Keempat Jounin itu akhirnya pergi dari hadapan Kawaikage. Naruto merasa aneh, bukankah mereka kesini untuk mendapatkan misi? Kalau tidak salah Tanpopogakure ingin bekerja sama dengan menjadi Aliansi Konohagakure, tapi kenapa sepertinya disini kami seperti tamu agung? Apakah ini memang adat dari Tanpopogakure?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dihadapan Kawaikage yang masih berbicara dengan seseorang yang kalau tidak salah bernama Saki-san, yang juga sama-sama cantik. Walaupun lebih cantik Mirai-san. Saki-san sepertinya tiga tahun lebih muda dari dirinya.

Tanpa Naruto sadari Kawaikage telah ada dihadapannya, jarak yang sangat dekat. Mirai-san hanya sekitar 3 cm lebih pendek dari tubuhnya. Naruto gugup dan melirik kearah Jiraiya yang sedang berbicara dengan Saki-san. Dilihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya sesuatu yang serius. Naruto tidak mampu mendengar percakapan yang sangat jelas.

Itu semua karena gadis cantik dihadapannya itu sedang menyentuhnya, menyentuh tangannya, "Nee…Uzumaki-…er…boleh saya memanggilmu, Naruto-kun?" katanya dengan lembut.

"Ten-tentu saja, dattebayou!" kata Naruto gelagapan.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil, dan wajah Naruto memerah. Aneh sekali rasanya, karena dengan Sakura pun ia tidak pernah sekaku ini. kenapa! Kenapa! Kenapa!

"Selamat datang di Tanpopogakure." Katanya dengan hangat.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar sambutan dari Kawaikage. "Hm…Sankyuuu!" lalu tiba-tiba ia bertanya, "Ano sa…Mirai-san, kenapa gelarmu Kawaikage? Rasanya…aneh…bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti yang menjadi Kawaikage adalah seorang laki-laki? Semisal Uzumaki Naruto, Juudaime Kawaikage. Bukan kah? Bukan kah terdengar aneh?"

Gadis itu tertawa kecil lagi, tangannya kembali menjadi tempat bertanggar Fukuro-san. Ia mengambil tiga langkah ke belakang, tapi matanya tetap menatap Naruto. Kakinya yang tanpa menggunakan apapun terlihat lincah dan cepat saat bergerak, seakan-akan ia bisa terbang.

"Hm…iya..iya..rasanya aneh sekali ya..walaupun Naruto-kun itu memang manis. Tapi…semenjak Tanpopogakure ini berdiri, kami hanya pernah memiliki pemimpin wanita."

"Nani?"

"Iya…" kata gadis itu dengan ceria, "Itu karena tanah ini, Tanpopogakure, memiliki keterikatan dengan tiga klan utama: Tsuchikawa, Daichikawa, dan Yochikawa."

Entah kenapa saat membicarakan klan ini, wajah gadis itu untuk pertama kalinya terlihat sedih. Naruto ikut memegang Fukuro-san.

"Fu-chan." Katanya simpel.

"Hm?"

"Kyuudaime Kawaikage, seharusnya memanggil burung hantu putih ini dengan Fu-chan…bukan kah Fu-chan lebih terdengar manis?" kata Naruto seakan-akan menghibur entah kesedihan apa yang dirasakan oleh Kawaikage.

"Fu-chan…" kata Kawaikage itu perlahan.

"Iya, Fu-chan…"

"Kenapa tidak Shiro saja?" kata gadis itu tiba-tiba.

"Mirai-chan!" rengek Naruto, "Shiro itu untuk nama anjing, Dattebayou! Sudah kita panggil saja dengan Fu-chan! Fu-chan!" lalu ia mengelus Fukuro-san, "Nee? Fu-chan?"

Dan Burung hantu berwarna putih itu, untuk pertama kalinya menggigit jari Naruto.

"Arrrgghhh!"

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto tersenyum, "Lihat, sepertinya burung ini menyukai nama barunya, 'Fu-chan'." Dan tertawa. Ia tidak melihat burung hantu itu membuang wajahnya saat Naruto memanggilnya.

Mereka berdua tertawa dan mengundang rasa penasaran Saki-san serta Jiraiya.

"Nee..Naruto-kun…"

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya kau bisa memilihkan nama yang baik ya…untuk nama anak-anak…" kita… tambah gadis itu tersembunyi.

"Benarkah? Hahaha…aku tidak tahu itu, tapi kalau begitu…syukurlah!" katanya dengan bahagia.

Jiraiya mengangkat alisnya melihat mereka berdua itu. Naruto tidak biasanya begitu bahagia disamping seorang gadis yang baru ia kenal. Sekalipun gadis itu aneh, tapi tidak ada niat buruk di dalam dirinya. Ia bisa melihatnya dari tatapan matanya pada Naruto.

Tatapan mata itu seperti seseorang yang sudah lama sekali tidak melihat orang yang dicintainya dan akhirnya bisa bertemu kembali. Bisa bertemu kembali dengan orang yang dicintai setelah sekian lama…

Orang yang dicintainya? Naruto?

…

Malamnya…

Naruto memasuki ruangan yang sangat luas dan nyaman untuknya tidur seorang diri. Rasanya kamar tidurnya itu, setara dengan empat kali lipat lebar apartemennaya. Keseluruhan apartemennya dikali 4 dan itu baru kamarnya saja. Naruto benar-benar berdecak kagum saat Hiirai-san mengantarkannya pada kamarnya itu. Sedangkan Jiraiya berada satu lantai dibawah tempatnya, diantar oleh Yuura-san.

Ia yakin kalau kamar itu sama luasnya dengan kamarnya sekarang ini, "Iya 'kan Fu-chan."

Burung hantu itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hei! Hei! Kau tidak boleh mengacuhkan aku! Sekarang kau milikku! Ingat? Aku yang memanggilmu? Dan kau juga tidak pergi ke dunia asalmu!" katanya menggerutu. Burung itu tetap mengalihkan pandangannya.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya, "Nee…Fukuro-san." Katanya kembali memanggil burung itu dengan Fukuro. Burung hantu itu tetap tidak bergeming. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Ia berjalan meninggalkan Fu-chan, dan mengambil sesuatu ditasnya, "Kau pasti lapar ya? Sudah hampir setengah hari kau bersamaku tapi kau tidak makan sama sekali, kau pasti lapar…" Ia mendekati Fu-chan dan memberikan kue..ini…Arkk! kenapa kau mematukku lagi! Kau pikir tidak sakit apa!"

Lukanya langsung menutup kembali. Bahkan luka yang sebelumnya sudah sembuh dan tidak berbekas sama sekali. Burung itu mengetuk-ngetukkan paruhnya di kaca, Naruto membuka kaca itu dan membiarkan burung itu pergi.

Mungkin memang bukan keahliannya memiliki burung hantu. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Sepertinya Kawaikage akan bersedih mendengar Fu-chan kabur…ah, tidak, karena Naruto sendiri yang melepasnya.

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya setelah ia mandi. Perjalanan dari Amegakure ke Hinogakure, sekitar dua minggu, dan dari sana ke Umigakure, kurang lebih 5 hari dan dari Umigakure, harus menyebrang laut, kira-kira 3 hari untuk sampai ke landasan pertama continental Tanpopogakure, dari situ setengah hari paling cepat menuju ke pusat kota…

Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Tanpopogakure mau bekerja sama dengan negara yang sangat jauh? Hampir satu bulan perjalanan kalau mengingat waktu yang harus ditempuh dari Amegakure ke Konohagakure. Naruto mulai terlelap saat tiba-tiba mendengar bunyi ketukan di jendela. Awalnya ia tidak peduli, tapi ketukan itu sangat keras lama kelamaan.

Akhirnya ia bangun dan melihat Fu-chan kembali, dan dimulutnya…Naruto melihat sesuatu yang mirip dengan…tikus?

Ah…Naruto mengangguk jadi itu makananmu Fu-chan…erm… "Kau menyuruhku ? lain kali aku yang mencarikanmu makananmu?"

Burung itu mengetuk-ngetukkan paruhnya lagi, pertanda 'Iya'

"Naniiiiii!" teriak Naruto.

Dan semenjak hari itu ia menjadi Rat-Hunter.

…

Pagi itu Naruto bangun setelah mendengar ada suara ketukan dijendela, tapi kali ini bukan Fu-chan. Karena Fu-chan masih ada di mejanya sedang tidur. ingat? Burung hantu adalah hewan Nocturnal. Bahkan Naruto sendiri tidak tahu apa itu Nocturnal.

Ia melihat ada burung merpati yang dikakinya terdapat suatu pesan, sepertinya dari Obaa-san. Kalau sampai merpati ini menemuinya itu artinya Jiraiya sedang sibuk dengan bukunya atau masih tidur. hish.

Naruto mengambil pesan dikaki Merpati itu, dan membaca pesan Tsunade, "Kalian sudah sampai? Laporkan apa saja yang ada disana, dan jawab langsung dengan merpati ini. burung ini akan menunggumu.." Naruto membacanya dengan nyaring, dan setelah ia melirik keasal burung itu.

Merpati cantik sedang terbang dengan gemulai melintasi langit biru dipagi hari yang sangat indah. Sial. Fu-chan mengusirnya dengan mematuk-matukkan merpati itu sepertinya, dilihat dari wajah Fu-chan yang sepertinya puas melihat merpati itu pergi.

"FU-CHAN!" bentaknya, dan burung hantu mematuknya, "Err… apa yang kau lakukan?" burung hantu itu memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Kembali tidur.

Naruto hanya menghembuskan napasnya. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia mengalah pada seekor burung hantu. Burung hantu ini (entah kenapa) mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang seenaknya saja. ia berpikir kalau sebaiknya ia membalas surat itu sesegera mungkin dan meminjam merpati Tanpopogakure untuk mengirim surat itu.

Kemudian Naruto terkejut melihat Fu-chan ada dihadapannya, mematuk kertas yang dipegangnya dan kemudian pergi keluar. "Arrrhhhhh! Fu-chan!" dan beberapa detik kemudian ia membawa surat itu kembali setelah menaruhnya di meja kemudian mengambilnya lagi dan memberikannya ke Naruto.

Naruto yang terkejut itu langsung mengambil kertas dari Godaime. Fu-chan melihatnya dan kemudian mematuknya lagi, tapi kali ini perlahan. Naruto akhirnya mengerti maksud Fu-chan, kalau ia akan mengantarkan surat ini. Ia bersemangat menulis surat itu, dan membungkusnya lalu bungkusan kecil itu digenggam langsung dengan kaki Fu-chan.

Sesaat surat itu berada didalam genggamannya, Fu-chan terbang.

Naruto termenung, "Fu-chan... apakah ia tahu letak Konohagakure?"

…

"Naruto-kun, ada apa?" tanya Mirai-san.

Naruto termenung saat jamuan sarapan paginya di Istana Tanpopo, Istana yang tinggi dan megah didalamnya. Walaupun dari luar hanya terlihat sederhana tapi didalamnya sangat indah, Naruto sangat kagum dengan design-nya. Benar-benar indah, tapi pada saat yang sama tidak terlihat mahal sama sekali. Rasanya seperti melihat danau yang airnya sangat jernih, luas dan indah. Begitulah tempat ini.

Tapi sayang Naruto termenung karena Fu-chan belum juga kembali, yah…wajar sih, jarak antara Konohagakure dengan Tanpopogakure sangat jauh dan harus melewati laut. Semoga Fu-chan akan baik-baik saja. Ia menghembuskan napasnya, sejak kapan ia mengkhawatirkan burung hantunya seperti ini?

"…to-kun,"…"Naruto-kun"

Akhirnya Naruto mendengar perkataan Mirai-san, "Uh…maaf, maaf…Mirai-san…aku sedikit khawatir dengan Fu-chan yang entah kenapa tidak bisa tidur dimalam hari…"

Di meja makan yang berisi Naruto, Jiraiya, Mirai-san, Saki-san, Kiri-san dan beberapa pelayan yang sedang menunggu kalau-kalau Kawaikage mereka membutuhkan sesuatu. Hampir semuanya, kecuali Jiraiya-san sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto, dan Mirai-san mulai tertawa.

"Naruto-kun…Fu-chan adalah hewan Nocturnal."

Wajah Naruto seperti seseorang yang sedang melihat hantu. Matanya terbelalak, dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Ia mengingat sesuatu tentang kata Nocturnal. Ia tahu kata itu.

"Apakah Burung Hantu juga bisa berubah menjadi vampire?"

"Hah?" semua orang memalingkan pandangannya dengan serius pada Naruto dan tangan Jiraiya sudah terkepal disebelahnya.

"Maksudku, kau tahu…Kelelawar juga, Nocturnal, dan yang kutahu mereka bisa berubah menjadi **vampire**… gawat!" wajah Naruto semakin pucat ketika menyadari hal ini dan semakin bertambah pucat lagi saat Jiraiya memukul kepalanya. Semua orang kecuali mereka berdua tertawa, bahkan Mirai-san pun terbahak-bahak.

"Kau ini bisa saja bercandanya, Naruto-san…" kata Saki-san ditengah-tengah tawanya.

Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya sambil merintih kesakitan, "Aku tidak bercanda, Dattebayou! Mengerikan sekali vampire itu…" katanya lemah sambil cemberut.

Mirai-san tersenyum hangat padanya.

Saat itu pula, sesuatu, seonggok daging berbulu berwarna putih terbang dari atas jendela sangat besar dan sedikit terbuka. Awalnya hanya seorang pelayan yang melihatnya, dan kemudian ketika semuanya melihatnya. Naruto terlihat sangat bahagia.

"FU-CHAAAANNNN!" teriaknya, kemudian berdiri dan membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

Burung itu berhenti dan bertanggar ditangan kanan Naruto. Semua orang di meja makan terkejut dengan kedatangan Fu-chan yang tiba-tiba. Fu-chan menggaruk tangan Naruto dengan perlahan, dan memperlihatkan surat di kakinya.

"Apa itu, Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya saat Naruto kegirangan dengan kedatangan Fu-chan setelah ia pergi hampir 3 jam dipagi hari tadi.

"Umh? Jelas-jelas Fu-chan!"

"Bukan itu, bodoh! Lihat dikakinya!"

"Ah! Iya…tadi pagi Obaa-chan menanyakan kabar kita, apakah kita sampai dengan selamat atau tidak dan Fu-chan yang mengantar suratnya." Naruto terdiam karena membaca surat balasan Godaime, sedangkan orang lainnya terkejut. Bagaimana bisa burung yang baru ditemukan kemarin dan sepertinya belum dilatih itu bisa mengirimkan surat ke tempat yang sangat jauh dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu yang sangat cepat.

Naruto menatap mereka semua yang sepertinya sedang tegang, "Kalian kenapa diam saja?" tanyanya, "Oh…Jiraiya, Obaa-chan bilang bawakan sake Tanpopogakure setelah misi ini selesai….kalian kenapa?"

Seseorang berdehem, dan itu Kiri-san, "Uzumaki-san, Apakah anda lupa kalau Fu-fu-Fukuro –san adalah hewan Nocturnal?"

"EHHHH!" Naruto berteriak sangat terkejut, dan berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari hewan itu sedangkan orang lain ditempat itu tertawa melihat ulah laki-laki berumur 15 tahun itu.

…

Pagi itu setelah sarapan dan Naruto sudah dijelaskan mengenai hewan Nocturnal dan vampire, mereka mulai mengelilingi Istana, hingga Tanpopogakure. Kegiatan hari ini dan dua hari kedepan adalah melihat potensi alam serta kekuatan Tanpopogakure untuk bisa menentukan bentuk aliensinya.

Dan setelah makan malamnya, mereka kembali ke kamarnyamasing-masing. Naruto tidak lupa kalau ia butuh seekor tikus untuk memberi makan burung hantu kesayangannya. Setelah mandi dan mengganti pakaian tidurnya dengan topi aneh dikepalanya. Ia mendekati Fu-chan yang sepertinya hendak pergi kesuatu tempat.

Ia berpikir, kalau Fu-chan benar-benar bisa mengantarkan surat kesuatu tempat yang jauh dan itu untuk pertama kalinya bahkan hanya dengan menyebutkan Tsunade, ia bisa mengirimkan surat itu…ia penasaran apakah burung hantu itu bisa mengirimkan surat pada…pada…sahabatnya.

Naruto mengelus bulu Fu-chan dan kemudian mengambil secarik kertas.

…

Hampir 3 jam kemudian Fu-chan datang membawa secarik kertas yang bertuliskan:

"BAKA! KAU HAMPIR MEMBUATKU GAGAL DALAM USAHAKU MENGOBATI PASIEN! BURUNG HANTU ITU MENABRAK DAHIKU! KAU PASTI SENGAJA! KAU PIKIR DAHIKU LANDASAN TERBANG APA! HAMPIR SAJA AKU BUNUH BURUNG SIAL ITU!"

Naruto yang membacanya sedikit terkejut, menggumamkan kata, "Maaf, maaf…kan hampir…hampirkan tidak gagal," gerutunya, lalu ia melanjutkan membaca surat itu lagi.

"DAN JANGAN MEMBALAS SURAT INI DENGAN PERMINTAAN MAAF DAN KATA-KATA 'HAMPIR ITU BUKAN GAGAL' KAU AKAN KU HAJAR NARUTO! BERANI-BERANINYA MENGGANGGUKU! AKU SEDANG SIBUK, LAIN KALI SAJA!"

Dan digaris paling akhir tertulis: 'Hish, aku senang kau baik-baik saja. kami disini juga baik-baik saja Naruto, hanya saja Tsunade memperketat latihan dan aku pun membantu di rumah sakit. Kalau kau bisa…sesekali pulanglah…kami…aku…merindukanmu."

"Hm…Aku juga merindukanmu, Sakura-chan! Aku jadi ingin pulang… terimakasih Fu-chan!"

Ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan Fu-chan seperti akan terbang lagi. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghentikan Fu-chan.

Ia mengambil secarik kertas, dan berbisik pada Fu-chan, "Aku mohon kali ini antarkan padanya…dan tolong berhati-hati lah." Ia tersenyum.

Surat itu diantarkan oleh Fu-chan.

Tapi Fu-chan tidak pulang malam itu, juga keesokan harinya.

Naruto mulai panic, dan Mirai-san juga bingung, bagaimana caranya mencari burung hantu itu, karena Naruto sendiri tidak tahu tempat 'orang itu berada'. Tapi kesabarannya itu terbayarkan dengan datangnya Fu-chan kembali dimalam harinya keesokan harinya.

Dikakinya ada surat balasan, sangat singkat. Tapi saat itu tidak ada hal yang membuatnya jauh lebih bahagia dari ini. Bahkan rasanya ini adalah kebahagiaan sesungguhnya.

Ia cemberut dan tersenyum bersamaan saat membaca surat itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe!"

…

Tbc~

…

:D selesai satu chapter… -_- kalo ada yang tahu kenapa Hedwig bisa nganter surat ke orangnya pas…?...atau berapa cepat burung hantu bisa terbang…itu matematik sekali, dan saya percepat aja jadi sekitar 2,5 jam.. :v..

Yap, ini pas Naruto training sama Jiraiya…diumur yang ke 15.

Character HP yang lainnya nggak akan muncul…jadi bingung ini Crossover beneran apa nggak…cuma minjem Hedwig ajah.. :D kok bisa? Inget kan? Hedwig kena mantranya Voldie pas nyelamatin Harry? Dia menghilang…itu karena dipanggil sama Naruto… eng-ing-eng… :DDDDDD ada yang mulai nebak apa 'misi' naruto?

:)))) ditunggu Review-nya…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Fu-chan wa Heduwiggu**

Disclaimer: M.K

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Family, Shounen, Shoujo, Shounen Ai,

Pairing: Sasunaru, Naru/OC, OC/Naru

Warning:umpatan, walaupun ini lebih ke Friendship, tapi ini juga menjurus ke Shounen Ai… (tergantung yang baca.. ngeh, atau nggaknya juga sih) :p

Summary: Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Naruto memanggil Gamabunta di suatu kota didalam TanpopoGakure saat melawan Shinobi Tanpopo. Ahomaru tak sengaja meneteskan darahnya juga saat Naruto memanggil dengan menyebarkan benih bunga Dandelion yang meletup-letup bersimbahan darah. Puff! Muncul lah hewan malam, berbulu putih tergelepar dihadapannya. BURUNG HANTU! Yang akhirnya dinamai Kawaikage, Fu-chan. Singkat cerita, burung ini mampu mengantar suratnya-curhatannya pada laki-laki yang memanggilnya 'Dobe'.

* * *

Chapter II: Get! Get in! let me! Love you! Ne yo! Ne yo! Yo neee?

(karena chapter I nggak ada judulnya, jadi…tiap chapter judulnya random aja)

….

Burung hantu berwarna putih bersayap putih berkelamin betina, tuannya yang sebelumnya memanggilnya Hedwig. Seorang penyihir hebat berkacamata dan berhati sangat baik. Ia hampir tidak pernah kelaparan (kecuali saat tuannya dihukum oleh keluarga Dursley) dan lagi tuannya sangat pengertian. Kalau mau jujur ia rindu tuannya itu, dan cintanya pada tuannya –hingga ia rela mengorbankan nyawanya- membuatnya tidak ingin menikahi burung hantu lainnya (author nggak tahu kalau si Hedwig itu pernah bertelur).

Tapi sekarang, ia…dimiliki oleh seorang anak laki-laki kelewat cerianya! Rambutnya yang pirang mengingatkannya pada rival tuannya, entah siapa itu namanya –tapi kalau mau jujur burung hantu si blond-Slytherin itu, si Eagle-itu sangat tampan- *Hedwig memakan tikus yang diberikan Naruto*, andaikan ia bisa kembali ke dunianya.

Lagipula, sekalipun tuannya yang baru…yang memanggilnya Fu-chan dan terlihat bodoh ini, berambut pirang dan bermata biru, tapi ia tidak mengenali bahasa apa yang digunakan tuan barunya itu. Lalu dunia ini…dunianya sekarang ini berbeda sekali dari dunia sihir dan Inggris. Ia tidak tahu dimana ia sekarang.

Tuannya mendekatinya dengan sebuah amplop ditangannya, kiriman yang lainnya. Bukannya ia benci mengirim surat, tapi nampaknya tuan barunya itu sangat kagum dengan keahliannya mengantar surat dan paket. Ia tidak habis pikir, apa ia belum pernah melihat burung hantu mengantarkan surat sebelumnya. Hish…merepotkan.

"Fu-chan…" sapa tuannya. Aneh, sekalipun ia tidak mengerti bahasa apa yang digunakan oleh tuannya tapi ia bisa paham maksud tuannya.

Burung hantu terdiam dan menatap tuannya, seakan-akan berkata, 'Mau apa kau!'

Tapi tuannya yang baru ini sangat bebal, dan ia dengan seenaknya mengelus-elus kepalanya. Memangnya ia ini wanita macam apa! Yang seenaknya bisa dielus-elus seperti ini!

"Aukhhh! Ne-ne ne! Fu-chan, kau masih membenciku, dattebayou!" kata Naruto mengelus-elus tangannya yang digigit Hedwig.

Fu-chan menatapnya dengan tajam. Naruto menelan ludahnya, matanya yang tajam itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang jauh entah ada dimana dan ia harap ia bisa menjadi kuat dan membawanya pulang kembali. Bersama dengannya ke Konoha, menepati janjinya pada Sakura-chan.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya, ia bingung kenapa ia mau-maunya membantu Sakura membawa kembali Sasuke. Bukankah lebih baik kalau Sasuke itu menghilang saja dari muka bumi dan ia tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi?

*deg

Dan hatinya menjadi sakit, mengingat masa-masa saat musuh, rival, sahabat terdekatnya dan seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya-kakaknya-. Naruto tertawa kecil dihadapan burung hantu yang masih menatapnya dengki. Kalau Sasuke mendengar, Naruto menganggapnya sebagai kakaknya, apa yang ia akan katakan, 'Kau pikir kau siapa, Dobe? Darah Uchiha terlalu kotor untuk mengalir di tubuh bodohmu.' Sambil tertawa, atau mungkin Sasuke akan menghajarnya sambil berkata 'Aku tidak mau memiliki adik bodoh sepertimu!'

Keberhasilan Fuchan mengantarkan surat untuk Sakura di Konoha membuatnya berpikir mungkin ia bisa mengantarkan surat untuk Sasuke dimanapun sahabatnya itu berada. Ia ingin sekali mereka bertiga kembali seperti dahulu. Ia pasti akan kesal betapa menyebalkanya Sasuke karena selalu mendapat perhatian dari Sakura, dan ia akan setengah mati berusaha untuk mengalahkan Sasuke.

Mungkin, mungkin…mereka bertiga akan tumbuh dewasa bersama dengan kedekatan yang tetap sama seperti mereka satu kelompok. Ia sangat menyukai Sakura, karena selain gadis itu cantik, dan luarbiasa kuatnya. Sakura adalah gadis yang baik, dan perhatian pada anggota kelompoknya –baca: Sasuke-.

Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Ia sangat menyukai Sakura, dan mungkin hal itu tidak akan pernah berubah, tapi kalau Sakura tetap mencintai Sasuke dan ingin menjadi istri dari sahabatnya itu. Ia rasa…ia rasa…dengan sangat berat hati…mungkin…mungkin…kalau itu Sasuke, ia akan melepaskan Saku-

"Auuukkhh! Fuuuu~chan! Itai-nandattebayou!" eluh Naruto sambil mengusap-usap jarinya lagi, "Kau kenapa sih! Suka sekali menggigitku!" dan kemudian tersenyum. Berbisik sangat pelan, 'Arigatou..nee…'

Fu-chan mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya, dan akhirnya terbang tinggi saat Naruto membuka jendela kamarnya, sambil berkata 'Berikan surat ini pada Uchiha Sasuke.'

"Aku mohon kali ini antarkan padanya…dan tolong berhati-hati lah."

…

Fu-chan terbang melewati lautan yang sangat luas. Ia adalah burung hantu yang terlahir di dunia sihir. Ia telah dikenalkan dengan sihir dan terlahir dengan kemampuan sihir untuk mendeteksi jenis sihir pada diri tiap orang. Alasan mengapa ia dapat mengantarkan surat pada tiap orang dengan tepat tanpa tau dimana orang itu berada. Walaupun burung hantu pun memiliki kemampuannya masing, beruntungnya…bagi anak muda berambut pirang itu. Ia adalah jenis burung hantu terbaik dalam masanya. Burung hantu cerdas dan kuat.

Ia terhenti sebentar pada sebuah dahan dan menutup matanya. Terbang di malam hari dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi, sangat membutuhkan tenaga dan ketepatan. Ia kembali mengukur, jarak sihir antara 'Sasuke' dengan dirinya sekarang. Kemudian ia kembali terbang dan sampai pada suatu pulau yang sangat aneh. Penuh bebatuan dan ada banyak orang yang memiliki aura sihir yang aneh-aneh.

Ia terbang dan memasuki sesuatu yang mirip dengan suatu penjara. Ada banyak manusia dengan aura sihir gelap di dalam sel-sel. Walaupun tempat itu penuh dengan aura sihir yang gelap, tapi ada dua aura paling gelap dan kuat. Ia tahu yang satu adalah aura sihir milik 'Sasuke' ia bisa tahu karena, ia bisa mengenalinya dari tubuh tuannya. Naruto. Walaupun sedikit, tapi ada sihir kecil yang tertinggal ditubuh Naruto dan itu miliknya. Mungkin sebelum mereka berpisah keduanya sering kali menempelkan kedua tubuhnya satu sama lain. Err… bertengkar mungkin. Mungkin.

Setelah keluar dari lorong yang kanan-kirinya merupakan sel berisi makhluk-makhluk aneh. Ia sampai pada tempat seperti aula. Ada lilin di dalam aula itu, tapi tetap gelap. Beruntung ia adalah hewan Nocturnal. Jadi, ia bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas.

Ia melirik kearah seseorang yang ada dihadapannya, menggunakan kacamata. Dari aura sihirnya, orang ini sehabis bertemu dengan 'Sasuke'. Berarti Sasuke ada ruangan yang di ujung aula itu.

Kabuto melihat ada sesuatu yang terbang dan melemparkan Shuriken pada objek itu. Tapi ia bisa tahu kalau burung yang akhirnya ia ketahui burung hantu itu entah kenapa bisa selamat dari serangannya. Ia ingin percaya kalau itu hanya kebetulan, tapi berkali-kali ia menyerang burung hantu itu. Burung sial itu tidak pernah kena sekalipun, apa lagi mendekatinya.

Kemudian Sasuke keluar dari ruangan 'pemeriksaan'nya untuk melihat ada keributan apa diluar. Ia melihat Kabuto sedang menyerang sesuatu yang terbang kesana kemari. Ia tidak bisa melihat sesuatu itu, karena ada hal (yang terlihat sebagai chakra) yang baru ia lihat kali ini seperti menghalang-halanginya.

'Sharingan'

Akhirnya ia bisa melihat objek itu dengan jelas, burung hantu berwarna putih? Seakan-akan melihat mangsanya, burung itu menyerang Sasuke. Beruntung karena Sharingannya, burung putih yang ternyata burung hantu itu tidak bisa mengenainya. Tapi ia hampir menabrak kepala burung itu. Ia sangat kesal dan memilih menarik Kusanagi yang selalu ada di pinggangnya.

Biasanya ia meninggalkan pedang samurainya di kamarnya saat pemeriksaan rutin Kabuto tapi tak disangka, ia setelah hampir satu minggu tidak menarik pedangnya. Kusanagi harus berlumuran darah.

Fuchan terbang keatas Sasuke dan kemudian menikung dengan cepat kesisi kiri tujuannya itu. Secepat kilat menyambar the Last Uchiha itu. Sasuke menggeser sedikit tubuhnya kekanan dan membalikkan tubuhnya dengan mengibaskan kusanagi dari kanan kearah belakangnya. Satu bulu berwarna putih terjatuh kelantai.

Sebelum burung hantu itu terbang keatas langit-langit lagi, ia 'mendaki' ruangan itu dan kemudian meloncat kearah burung itu. Fu-chan tidak kalah gesitnya, ia menikung lagi, dan kali ini mengincar orang yang menggunakan kacamata. Ia tahu si kacamata itu kuat. Tapi tidak secepat Sasuke-milik-tuannya itu.

Fu-chan terbang dengan kecepatan kilatnya dan menyambar Kabuto, Sasuke dibelakangnya sudah siap menebas makhluk menyebalkan di depannya dengan kusanaginya. Kenyataannya burung hantu sial itu kembali terbang memutar dibelakangnya dan pedangnya menebas batang pohon sebagai ganti Kabuto.

Kabuto menghela napasnya, kalau saja ia terlambat 0,01 detik, sekarang tubuhnya sudah terbelah menjadi dua karena pedang itu. Sasuke menggunakan segel yang baru ia pelajari, dan dua ular keluar dari kanan kirinya menyerang burung hantu yang terbang ke sudut-sudut aula yang sangat tinggi dan lebar, aula yang mampu menampung 10.000 orang didalamnya.

"Fiuh…hampir saja, lebih baik aku melihat dari kejauhan. Burung hantu itu cepat sekali." Kata Kabuto menghela napasnya. Berbahaya, Sasuke dalam kondisi tubuh yang sangat baik, jadi kalau burung hantu itu bisa membuatnya sangat marah. bisa habis dirinya di tebas kusanagi.

Ular-ular itu menyerang dan memojokkan Fu-chan dilangit-langit. Entahlah, author tidak habis pikir kenapa ular bisa terbang keatas langit-langit, tapi mari kita skip hal ini. Fu-chan bergerak kembali mengelilingi aula dan terbang mendekati pilar-pilar aula yang sangat besar.

Ia menikung kekanan dan kemudian turun, mengarah ke Sasuke, di belakangnya ada satu ular yang mengejarnya. Sasuke hanya menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar tidak terkena burung hantu itu maupun ular-ularnya.

Ular-ularnya dan burung hantu itu seperti berdansa dilangit tanpa henti, hingga saat ia sadar ular itu sudah mengikat satu sama lainnya membentuk simpul di salah satu pilar di aula itu. Sasuke semakin kesal, karena burung itu sangat cerdas. Ia mengadah keatas saat burung itu terbang tepat diatasnya dan bersiap menebas benda putih sialan itu.

'Crasssshhh'

Bersamaan dengan, 'Plop'.

Sesuatu yang hangat, lengket dan basah menjatuhi wajah tampan Uchiha kita. Kabuto tertawa terbahak-bahak disudut aula, dan mata merah Sasuke yang terkena sedikit sesuatu itu kembali menjadi hitam seperti malam. Sasuke terdiam, mencerna sesuatu yang ganjil. Dikiranya itu darah tapi, kemudian burung hantu berwarna putih itu terbang dengan sehatnya diatas Sasuke.

Hidung Sasuke mencium sesuatu yang tidak enak, dan akhirnya ia putuskan untuk mengelap sesuatu yang seharusnya darah itu. Sesuatu yang berwarna aneh dan bau, dan hangat..dan..dan…dan…akhirnya ia mendengar Kabuto berkata, 'Baru kali ini aku melihat Sasuke terlihat bodoh dengan kotoran burung diatas kepalanya, seharusnya ini diabadikan dalam kamera.' Dokter muda dan berbakat itu tertawa lagi.

Sasuke mengusap-usap 'kotoran' dikepalanya. Mata merahnya telah kembali, dan saat ini ia serius. Kusanaginya dikebaskan sekali dan ia mengucapkan, "1 juta volt…'

"CHIDORI!"

'Cripcripcripcrip', 'Blaaarrrrr…' dan pedang menebas apapun yang ada di aula itu. Termasuk sesuatu yang berwarna putih itu.

…

"Naruto-kun."

Suara manis dan Naruto tahu, itu berasal dari seseorang yang juga sangat manis. Naruto sedang berdiri di balkon ruang rapat di Istana Tanpopogakure. Ia akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit biru diatasnya. Berharap kalau Fu-chan akan kembali dengan surat balasan dari Sasuke. Tapi ia lebih berharap kalau Fu-chan tidak dibelah dua oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Mirai-san." Gadis di depannya ini menggunakan gaun selutut berwarna merah darah dan symbol Tanpopo di kerahnya yang tinggi. Gaun yang tidak berlengan dan polos itu melambai dengan anggunnya. Mirai-san tetap tidak menggunakan alas kaki. Tapi hal itu tidak mengurangi kecantikan gadis itu.

Naruto tidak tahu mengapa setiap kali ia melihat Mirai-san wajahnya selalu memerah. Ia suka Sakura dan ia masih menyukai gadis itu sampai saat ini, dan Sakura tidak selalu bisa membuatnya gugup hanya dengan melihat sosoknya. Bahkan Obaasan yang seksi luar biasa dan pamer itu pun tidak mampu membuatnya berdebar-debar seperti saat ia bersama dengan Mirai-san.

Mirai-san seperti anak berumur 14 atau 15 pada umumnya, rambutnya yang panjang dan hitam kelam, matanya yang berwarna hijau, serta bibirnya yang merah. Ia sangat cantik, dan chakranya menenangkan.

Gadis itu berdiri disamping Naruto dan angin menyibakkan rambutnya yang sepinggang, alisnya naik, "Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" tanyanya dengan senyum.

"Ano…Ano…sa.." Naruto benar-benar gugup disamping gadis ini, "Ka-kau…"

"Hm?"

"Mi-mirai-san kau sangat…ca-ca…n-"

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan menyela perkataan Naruto, "Mirai."

Keduanya membalikkan tubuhnya muncul seorang laki-laki berambut coklat sangat pekat hampir menyerupai hitam dan bermata hijau seperti Mirai. Laki-laki itu terlihat sangat serius. Rambutnya yang panjang dan diikat kebelakang. Sepertinya Naruto pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat, tapi ia tidak tahu dimana.

Wajah Mirai yang lembut berubah menjadi serius. Ia tidak tahu siapa laki-laki dihadapannya ini, tapi wajah manis Mirai-san menunjukkan kalau kemunculan laki-laki dihadapannya ini memiliki suatu arti yang sangat penting. Gadis itu mengambil beberapa langkah mendekati laki-laki tampan? Bertubuh tinggi dan menggunakan pakaian serba hitam berkerah tinggi dengan symbol yang sama dengan milik Mirai.

"Sasaki-kun." Panggilnya dengan serius, Naruto pun mendekati Mirai dan berdiri disampingnya. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang genting?"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil dengan Sasaki itu melipat kedua tangannya didadanya, wajahnya sangat serius didepannya, dan symbol shinobi Tanpopogakure (berupa lingkaran dengan garis-garis yang mengelilingi-sepintas seperti matahari) terikat ditangannya. Naruto, seperti pernah melihat seseorang yang mengikat hitai-ate nya di tangannya. kapan?

Sasaki melirik Naruto kemudian kembali menatap Mirai.

"Sepertinya aku melewatkan banyak hal, Mirai. Aku…tidak tahu kalau akhirnya kau memilih laki-laki ini dari pada keturunan Hyuuga."

Naruto termenung, ia tidak tahu apa maksud dari laki-laki yang ekspresinya sangat datar itu. Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Hyuuga? Apakah ini berhubungan dengan misinya?

Mirai maju satu langkah dan kemudian mengelus pipi, laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari Mirai dan juga Naruto itu, "Kau…bertambah tinggi lagi, Nii-san."

'Wait…what?'

Mirai tersenyum, "Iya…sudah lama kau tidak bangun…sayang sekali…tapi... ini sepenuhnya memang keputusanku." Wajah Sasaki semakin masam, "Kau kan tau…tentang hal ini semenjak dulu, nii-san. Tentang aku dan…" Mirai melirik kearah Naruto.

"Ya?" Naruto benar-benar kebingungan terhadap apa yang sedang terjadi.

Mirai-san menarik kembali tangannya dan Sasaki menatapnya dengan mata seakan-akan akan membunuhnya.

"Hm…? Perkenalkan ini Naruto-kun," katanya menunjuk Naruto dan kemudian menunjuk Sasaki, "Lalu ini Kakakku, Tsuchikawa Sasaki."

Naruto menunduk, "Uzumaki Naruto."

Laki-laki yang sepertinya lebih tua dari Mirai-san itu mendekatinya dan menyentuh pundaknya. Ia menatapnya dengan lekat dan kemudian menatap Mirai.

"Kau yakin, Mirai?" tanyanya bernada mengejek. Naruto mulai detik itu membenci laki-laki yang dari cara bicaranya mengingatkannya pada sahabatnya lamanya itu. Tenang dan penuh dengan rasa kebencian. Padahal ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu!

Tapi, senyum Mirai-san menghapuskan rasa kesal Naruto pada Sasaki. Ia benar-benar bingung, jutsu apa yang digunakan Mirai untuk membuatnya seperti laki-laki yang dimabuk cinta seperti ini. ah…mungkin karena Mirai memang cantik.

"Tentu saja, Nii-san."

"Aku sudah melihat Hyuuga-boy. Dan ia lebih tampan serta lebih kuat dari laki-laki seperti kucing ini!"

'Meow..' kalau saja Naruto tidak kesal mendengar perkataannya mungkin ia benar-benar mengeong. Naruto melirik tajam laki-laki tampan er…mungkin tidak berlebihan kalau ia disebut dengan cantik, yah…melihat adiknya yang sangat cantik. Naruto diam-diam melirik Mirai-san lagi. Sepertinya ia benar-benar sudah disihir oleh gadis itu. Hal asing baginya untuk menatap seorang perempuan yang baru ia kenal dengan rasa seperti ini. bahkan saat Ero-sennin-gurunya itu membawanya mengelilingi onsen dan wanita-wanita cantik, tidak pernah sekalipun ia merasakan ketertarikan seperti pada Mirai-san.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya, ia pikir seumur hidupnya…berapa kalipun ia bertemu dengan gadis manis dan cantik luar biasa…hanya ada Sakura dihatinya, tapi sekarang…melihat Mirai-san…

"Hihihi…Nii-san, bukankah Nii-san pernah berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto-kun?"

Perkataan Mirai kali ini benar-benar menguji ingatan Naruto. Kapan ia bertemu dengan laki-laki seperti ini? dan kenapa Mirai-san bisa tahu aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Siapa mereka berdua ini?

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasaki terkejut.

" …" Mirai mengangguk dihadapan kakaknya itu.

Sasaki kembali menatap Naruto dengan mata dinginnya, "Hm…Aku tidak mengingatnya…" Naruto berteriak, 'Aku juga!' dalam hati, tapi Sasaki menyelanya, "Kalau kau masih hidup bertarung denganku yang lainnya…berarti kau sungguh kuat."

"Benarkan…Nii-san, Naruto-kun sangat kuat."

Naruto tertawa tersipu-sipu mendengar pujian dari Mirai-san. Sasaki menatapnya lagi, dan tangannya menggenggamnya dengan sangat kuat. Tapi Naruto melewatkan kata 'yang lainnya' dengan mudahnya.

"Hm…" Sasaki mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. "Wajahnya juga tidak terlalu buruk, malah bisa dibilang manis…" ia terhenti sesaat seperti sedang berpikir, "Aku menyukainya." Dan tersenyum menyeringai.

"Ehhhh!" Naruto terkejut dan menjauh dari Sasaki, yang sedang menjilat bibirnya.

Demi Kamisama, dan apapun yang ada dilangit! Bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri semua. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa ada orang seperti itu. Naruto dengan cepatnya kabur dan bersembunyi dibelakang Mirai. Mirai hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku dua laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Nii-san! Jangan bercanda!"

'Bercanda?! Lihat kakakmu, Mirai-san! Kau yakin, kakakmu **bercanda?**' pikir Naruto sambil gemetaran dibelakang Mirai.

Sasaki mendekati Mirai dan menolehkan wajahnya tepat dihadapan Naruto, "Hm?... tidak usah takut…**ko-ne-ko-chan!**" katanya perlahan dengan mengedipkan matanya. Wajah Naruto langsung kehilangan warna kehidupannya dan Mirai-san tetap tertawa di antara mereka berdua.

"Hiieeeee…!" Naruto benar-benar takut pada laki-laki itu.

…

'Blaaaarrrr!'

Ledakan besar akibat serangan Sasuke pada musuhnya yang hanya seekor burung. Karena musuhnya itu hanya seekor burung dan tidak juga mati, ia bertambah kesal! Mungkinkah burung hantu itu hanya suatu jutsu yang kuat milik seseorang? Tapi…burung hantu itu memiliki chakra yang biasa dimiliki oleh hewan pada umumnya.

'Swoossshhh..' sesosok putih terbang melintasinya.

"Kuso!" umpat Sasuke dan kembali mengibaskan kusanaginya perlahan. Ia berkeringat setelah 'mengamuk' dan menghancurkan satu aula besar….

"Sasuke-kun, seharusnya kau hati-hati." Kata Kabuto yang mengusap matanya, "Kau hampir membunuhku tahu!" katanya dengan kesal, dan chakra keluar dari tangannya menyembuhkan luka yang melintas diantara kedua matanya, "Aku harap tidak berbekas." Kabuto ditebas dengan Kusanagi, entah sengaja atau tidak tapi ia berhasil membuat luka sepanjang 20 cm melintasi diantara matanya dengan kemiringan 60 derajat (silakan bayangkan dengan busur masing2).

"Kau seperti perempuan saja Kabuto." Kata Sasuke dengan dingin sambil melihat burung hantu sial itu masih terbang dengan damainya mengitari ruangan yang sudah hancur berantakan.

Alis Kabuto mengkerut, "HnHn…seorang dokter itu lebih baik tidak memiliki luka Sasuke-kun…dan, kau… seharusnya lebih peduli pada pedangmu, dari pada dengan rambutmu."

'Pik'

Sasuke tiba-tiba mengingat ada sesuatu yang bau dan belum sepenuhnya hilang dari wajah dan terutama rambutnya!

Ia berdiri menghadap Fu-chan dan mengeluarkan ular-ularnya lebih banyak lagi, mungkin sekitar seratus untuk menyerang fu-chan. Burung hantu itu seperti tidak menyerah, dan terus terbang dengan cepat mendahului banyak ular yang mengejarnya. Ia terbang, naik turun dan berputar-putar, begitu pula dengan para ular itu. Mengikuti gerakan Fuchan, tapi fu-chan tidak habis akal, ia menukik kebawah dan melalui Sasuke serta Kabuto. Begitu juga dengan seratus ular yang mengejarnya.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Huh, kau pikir aku akan terjebak dengan trik yang sama burung sial?" katanya.

Ular-ular itu melewati Sasuke tanpa menabrak pemiliknya dan Fu-chan menukik ke bawah dan menghilang dalam lubang kecil. Lubang yang ada disudut aula, lubang yang tidak begitu besar. Sayangnya ular Sasuke tidak sampai mengejarnya. Maklum, ia baru mempelajari penggunaan ular, dan bahkan ia belum sampai pada memanggil 'Manda' ular raksasa milik Orochimaru.

Fuchan muncul kembali entah dari mana, dan ular Sasuke kembali mengejarnya. Dari kejauhan sepertinya si burung hantu itu menggigit sesuatu, dan sesaat kemudian ia terhenti. Ular-ular yang menyerangnya itu mampu Fuchan hindari satu persatu, sampai pada ular yang warna berbeda dari yang lainnya. Kalau yang lainnya berwarna gelap, maka ular satu itu berwarna merah.

Gerakan ular berhenti. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa ular-ular itu berhenti, dan Kabuto masih sibuk menghilangkan 'luka' diwajahnya bekas sabetan kusanagi. Sedetik kemudian ular itu mulai bergerak bersamaan dengan ular-ular itu. Gerakan yang aneh, pikir Sasuke. Ketika burung itu akan ke kanan maka ular-ular itu ikutan bergerak kekanan. Ia tidak habis pikir apa yang salah dengan perintahnya pada ular dengan 'menangkap' burung itu.

Sesuatu dijatuhkan oleh burung hantu itu, dan ratusan ularnya mengejar hal itu sampai menabrakan diri mereka ke lantai dasar aula. Seperti berlomba mengejar sesuatu yang kecil, dan sial! Sasuke tahu, ular-ularnya mengejar tikus kecil putih dan murahan!

Kabuto tertawa melihat ular-ularnya malah mengejar tikus kecil, "Wah…wah…tak kusangka Sasuke-kun, ternyata ularmu pemberontak,"

Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke berharap burung hantu itu terbang melewati Kabuto dan ia bisa menebas laki-laki berkacamata gila itu dengan kusanaginya. Andai saja, sayangnya fuchan terbang semakin jauh ke langit-langit tertinggi aula.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa menangkap burung hantu seperti itu dan berkata akan mengalahkan Itachi? Kau pikir kau sehebat apa, Uchiha-san?"

Sharingan Sasuke kembali berputar, ia memang belum mendapatkan Mangekyou saat ini, tapi dengan segel ten –nya terbuka, ia akan memiliki sayap dan menghabisi burung sial itu. Kulitnya berubah menjadi gelap dan rambutnya menjadi warna putih. Muncul dua sayap menyerupai tangan di belakang tubuhnya. Memiliki sayap memang bukan berarti ia bisa terbang, tapi ia bisa melompat lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

Ia melompat kearah burung yang terbang kearahnya juga, kusanagi diseretnya dan Chidori sudah memancarkan cahayanya. Fuchan pun terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Imajinasikan gambar dua cahaya putih saling melintas satu sama lain dan kemudian menghilang dan ruangan kembali menjadi gelap dan disusul dengan suara ledakan karena chidori.

Tapi…

Sasuke tahu, burung sial itu belum juga mati. Ia malah bertanggar di tangan kanan Sasuke yang memegang kusanaginya. Ia tidak bisa menggunakan kusanaginya, yah… walaupun ia bisa menggunakan kusanagi tapi ia tidak mungkin menebas tangannya sendiri. Burung hantu itu mengibaskan sayapnya, dan Sasuke melihat sesuatu di kaki burung itu. Ah…akhirnya ia mengerti.

'Genjutsu!'

Burung hantu itu akhirnya terbang meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kabuto mendekati Sasuke yang kembali pada tubuh aslinya.

"Kau melepaskan burung itu, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Burung itu terkena jebakanku, Kabuto. Jadi kau diam saja…"

"Um?"

…

"Hahahaha…"

Naruto melirik Mirai-san yang masih tertawa disampingnya. Mereka sedang berada diruang tamu, dan Naruto pingsan setelah Sasaki menyentuh dagunya. Naruto menutup setengah wajahnya dengan selimutnya, dan Sasaki masih berada di kursinya sedang meminum sesuatu yang Naruto tidak peduli apa itu.

"Neee…Mirai-san…jangan tertawa seperti itu…aku kan malu."

Mirai menggelengkan kepalanya, "Gomen ne… Naruto-kun, habis rasanya… lucu sekali… baru kali ini ada yang pingsan sebelum Nii-san dalam mode bertarungnya."

Naruto melirik Sasaki yang menatapnya dengan sinis, memangnya dia itu siapa? Dan sekuat apa? Bertingkah laku seperti raja, seenaknya. Apa yang terjadi

selama ia pingsan? Laki-laki yang menatapnya penuh dengan gairah berubah menjadi laki-laki yang menatapnya dengan tajam dan penuh dengan kebencian. Orang ini seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda…kepribadian ganda?

Tunggu, rasanya ada yang terlewatkan oleh Naruto?

Lalu tiba-tiba Kiri-san muncul disamping Mirai-san, laki-laki yang wajahnya tanpa ekspresi ini tidak melirik kearah Sasaki sedikitpun setelah ia menunduk kearah Naruto. Hn? Bukankah kakak dari seorang pemimpin itu seharusnya dihormati, tapi kenapa ia seakan-akan tidak peduli pada Sasaki-san dan Sasaki-san juga tidak ambil pusing dengan sikap Kiri-san.

Wajah Mirai-san kembali berubah menjadi serius, ia seperti berbisik pada Kiri-san, dan gadis manis itu kembali menatap Naruto. Senyum di bibirnya yang merah sudah kembali. Ia menunduk dan menyejajarkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

"Naruto-kun… sebentar lagi rapat akan dimulai."

"Umh… ah iya… apakah aku harus keluar?" Naruto mencoba berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tidak perlu, Naruto…" kata seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakangnya.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, "Ero-Sennin!"

Jiraiya berdehem mendengar panggilan muridnya yang kurang ajar itu, "Bisa kau panggi aku dengan nama yang NORMAL, Naruto-kun?"

Kawaikage dan beberapa petinggi Tanpopogakure tertawa mendengar hal ini. Termasuk Sasaki, ia tertawa kecil dibalik tehnya. Naruto merengek pada gurunya yang mesum itu.

"Tapi kau kan memang mesum!" tegas si Orange boy dan kepalanya dipukul dengan sangat keras. Ia berguling-guling dan Mirai-san hanya tersenyum disampingnya sambil mengobati 'benjol' dikepalanya.

"Sudah waktunya," bisik Saki-san yang muncul dibelakang Mirai.

Mirai tersenyum pada Naruto dan kemudian berdiri. Wajahnya sangat serius, dan benar-benar berbeda dari image-nya yang manis dan ceria.

"Kita mulai rapat ini! Semuanya menempati tempat kalian masing-masing!"

Hampir ada 15 orang yang berkumpul dan duduk dikursi yang melingkari meja yang oval dan panjang. Naruto dan Sasaki tetap duduk di sofa mereka, sedangkan Jiraiya adalah salah satu diantara mereka. Mirai-san duduk dikursi utama, tentu saja karena Ia seorang pemimpin. Disampingnya ada Saki-san dan Kiri-san, Akemono-san dan Yuura-san pun ada disana.

Naruto melirik kearah laki-laki dihadapannya, Sasaki-san. Ia duduk dengan wajah serius dan kakunya. Wajahnya benar-benar mirip dengan Mirai-san, hanya saja ada sentuhan 'pria' dirahangnya. Terlihat kuat dan sangat berkarismatik. Ia bingung, kapan ia pernah bertemu dengan Sasaki-san? Poninya yang panjang akan berjatuhan menutupi matanya ketika ia menunduk dan bulu matanya sangat panjang. Benar-benar mirip Mirai-san.

"Tentu saja, karena kami ini kembar, Naruto-Baka-kun."

Hanya saja mulutnya terbuat dari duri, yang kalau ia membuka mulutnya duri-duri itu menancap seketika diwajah lawan bicaranya. Tunggu…

"Kembar? Hah?"

Ia yang menunduk kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan mengibaskan poninya, "Apa kau buta?"

Benar-benar orang yang berbeda dari laki-laki yang merayunya tadi. Mengerikan…

"Apa! Aku tidak buta!" teriak Naruto.

'Ehem' Kiri-san berdehem, "Tolong jangan berisik, Uzumaki-san."

"Tapi Sasaki yang memulainya! Bukan aku!"

Semua orang terdiam mendengar nama Sasaki disebut. Naruto kebingungan dan melirik Sasaki yang juga tidak bergeming. Ia kembali mengambil cangkirnya dan meminum tehnya.

"Sudah cukup!" bentak Mirai-san, jujur Naruto terkejut karena suara gadis manis itu benar-benar lantang, "Sabar sebentar…ya…Naruto-kun." Senyumnya. Naruto tanpa ia sadari mengangguk.

Naruto terkadang mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan, secara garis besarnya adalah mengenai pertahanan negara, aliansi dan akan ada pemberontak yang menyerang Tanpopogakure. Mungkin itu kenapa ia dipanggil ke Tanpopogakure, untuk membantu negara ini agar tidak jatuh. Yah..yah…secara garis besar ia mengerti, walaupun ada bagian yang tidak pernah ia mengerti…yaitu,,kenapa orang-orang yang duduk dimeja sering kali menatapnya. Memangnya ada yang salah dari wajahnya?

Naruto tidak mengerti, dan ia melihat seorang wanita melirik kearahnya dan tersenyum. Ia tahu wanita itu tidak bermaksud apapun, karena bukan hanya karena umurnya (sekitar 60 tahun) tapi…senyum itu seperti melihat seseorang…semisal… anak yang baru pulang dari perantauan?

Aneh sekali, tapi diatas itu semua adalah Sasaki, laki-laki yang duduk dengan tenang ini bersikap sangat aneh. Bukan hanya karena sikapnya yang aneh, tapi… tapi… apakah ini hanya perasaannya saja. Semua orang yang ada ditempat ini seakan-akan tidak menganggapnya. Tidak melihatnya, tidak berbicara padanya, dan tidak juga melakukan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sasaki. Apa yang salah dengan Sasaki-san?

Naruto mendengus, yah..wajar kalau semua orang membencinya, mengingat sifatnya yang kurang ajar seperti itu. Siapa yang tidak jengkel? Aku saja yang baru melihatnya hari ini sangat jengkel, pikir Naruto. Ah…sebelumnya Sasaki mengatakan kalau ia kembarannya Mirai-san? Eh? Eeeehhhhhh! Ia berteriak dalam hatinya sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak usah bingung, Koneko-kun."

'Pik' telinga Naruto berdiri,

"Kauuu…" bisiknya… dan Naruto melihat laki-laki itu tersenyum dengan perlahan, senyuman yang sangat sedih.

"Tidak usah diambil pusing, nanti kau juga akan tahu. Tentang desa ini, tentang Tanpopogakure, tentang kami dan…" senyumnya berubah menjadi seringai, "dan juga tentang misimu yang sesungguhnya disini."

Diluar ruangan, burung beterbangan ke langit yang biru, dan ia mengingat Fu-chan yang belum juga kembali. Ia sesaat melupakan Sasaki yang ada dihadapannya dan berharap agar Sasuke sahabatnya, tidak membunuh hewan peliharaan barunya. Fu-chan…

…

'Clik'

Sasuke menutup pintu dan jendela. Ia sudah memasuki kamarnya dan menaruk Kusanagi ditempatnya. Di atas mejanya sudah bertengger burung hantu berwarna putih menggenggam sebuah surat. Ia menyeringai, tidak ada apapun yang bisa menghalangi matanya, bahkan hewan maupun binatang tidak bisa lari dari genjutsunya.

Ia sudah mandi, dan sebenarnya berencana akan menebas burung sial itu jadi dua, karena ulahnya pada rambut hitam kesayangannya. Harus ia akui, ia memang perfeksionis dan walaupun ia membenci wanita maupun laki-laki yang mengejarnya, tapi sebagai seorang Uchiha-mau tidak mau ia tetap harus sempurna.

Apapun itu.

Burung hantu itu ia ambil dari mejanya dan diteliti, apakah ada jutsu tertentu yang digunakan oleh seseorang? Atau mungkinkah burung ini adalah manusia? Ia melihat amplop yang digenggam burung itu, dan diambilnya. Setelah itu ia melepaskan genjutsu pada burung itu. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu ia membuka amplop ditangannya dan…

Eng…ing…eng…

Berisi tulisan cakar ayam yang hampir tidak bisa dibaca. Tapi…karena-karena tulisan ini dulu sering kali ia baca…ia jadi tahu siapa yang menulis surat bodoh itu! DOBEEEE! Erangnya, perlahan menyebut nama panggilannya untuk sahabat terkutuknya itu. Kenapa ia bisa mengirim surat pada dirinya! kenapa ia tidak langsung kemari saja!

Sasuke, berpikir sesaat, kemungkinan Naruto tidak tahu tempat ini. lalu surat dan burung hantu ini…ia pasti coba-coba mengirimnya padaku. Sial! kenapa aku bisa memiliki teman bodoh seperti itu! Ia pikir, aku akan membalas suratnya apa! Dasar dobe! Bodoh! Stupid! Usuratonkachi! Arrrhhhh!

Lihat hanya kemunculan suratnya yang entah-berantah saja seorang Naruto bisa membuat Sasuke kesal. Kekesalannya dan pertarungannya dengan burung yang tertidur ini (hewan Nocturnal biasanya kan tidur disiang hari), membuatnya tertidur juga. Hingga tanpa ia sadari malam telah muncul dan Kabuto mengetuk pintunya.

Biasanya Kabuto mengetuk pintunya untuk memanggilnya makan malam. Ia berdiri dan lupa kalau surat itu masih ada ditangannya dan burung itu belum juga pergi! Sasuke lupa kalau ia mengunci jendelanya juga, oh! Shit! Umpatnya kesal, dan membuka jendela satu-satunya yang ada dikamarnya. Burung hantu itu tetap terdiam walau Sasuke sudah membuka jendelanya. Sasuke bingung kenapa burung hantu itu tidak juga terbang.

Suara ketukan di pintunya dan teriakan Kabuto kembali menggema. Ia lalu melirik burung bodoh dihadapannya itu.

'Hei, kau apa maumu?' Sasuke berjalan sedikit dan mengambil Kusanaginya.

Burung itu mulai terbang dan hinggap di pundak Sasuke. Ia ingin sekali menangkap burung itu dengan kedua tangannya, tapi ia tahu, burung hantu berwarna putih itu akan terbang kembali. Menyebalkan.

Ia terdiam dan ketukan dipintu juga sudah hilang, sepertinya Kabuto berpikir kalau dirinya sedang tidak ada di kamar. Baguslah… Sasuke kembali melihat burung hantu yang menghantam-hantam cakarnya di pundak Sasuke. Ia tidak habis pikir, apa yang burung bodoh itu lakukan. Tiba-tiba ia mengerti maksud dari burung hantu itu setelah burung itu mengambil secarik kertas yang dipegang Sasuke dan kemudian ia terbang (hampir keluar ruangan) lalu kembali lagi. Burung ini sepertinya menunggu balasannya.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya, sepertinya ia harus membaca tulisan cakar ayam ini dengan baik. Tanpa Sasuke sadari ia tersenyum. Alasan kenapa ia tidak menebas burung hantu menjadi dua, dan berupaya untuk memecahkan tulisan kuno dikertas kucel yang ia pegang.

"Rupanya kau baik-baik saja, Naruto." Dan ia tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu kalau Naruto adalah ninja paling mengejutkan nomor satu. Jadi, melihat ia bisa mengirimkan surat padanya, itu artinya si 'Dobe'nya itu baik-baik saja. Setidaknya ia masih hidup. Kalau ia mendengar, Naruto sudah mati…karena ulahnya…rasanya… Sasuke tanpa ia sadari menggenggam surat dari Naruto dengan sangat kuat.

Naruto…

Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe….

…o0o...

"Dobe…"

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan kesal. Mereka sedang menggelepar kelelahan setelah berlatih tanding. Wajah tampan Sasuke sudah dipenuhi dengan keringat dan lumpur, mereka sparring di lumpur yang dalam. Bergerak saja sudah sangat sulit di dalam lumpur. Apalagi untuk menyerang. Mereka tidak berani melepaskan kunai, kalau kunai mereka masuk ke dalam lumpur… mereka harus membeli yang baru lagi.

Sebenarnya uang bukan masalah bagi Uchiha, karena ia kaya raya. Tapi menjadi masalah besar untuk Naruto. Baiknya, Sasuke… ia mencoba bertarung dengan 'adil'.

"Ya… Sasuke?"

"Kurasa kali ini, aku lagi yang menang." Kata Sasuke lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke langit senja. Sakura dan Kakashi entah sedang berada dimana, yang jelas sparring mereka berdua ini, adalah suatu hal yang biasa mereka lakukan berdua saja disaat-saat luang mereka ditengah-tengah misi.

Tangan Naruto menggenggam dengan eratnya, giginya bergemeretak, mau tidak mau ia harus mengakui kalau dirinya memang kalah. Sasuke menggunakan elemen apinya, dan ia… ia hanya bisa menggunakan kagebunshinnya. Itu tidak adil, karena bunshinnya sama-sama terjebak dilumpur yang dalam.

Jurus terakhir yang digunakan akhirnya adalah Oiroke no Jutsu…tapi Sasuke…

"Ne,.. Teme! Kenapa kau tidak mempan dengan jurus seksi ku?"

Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto yang sudah memicingkan matanya curiga. Ia curiga kenapa laki-laki bermata gelap itu seakan-akan tidak tertarik dengan tubuh seksi ketika ia jadi wanita. Jangan-jangan saking dingin sikapnya, darahnya pun ikut membeku! Heh! Atau jangan-jangan ia…ia seorang…

"Karena aku tahu itu dirimu, Usuratonkachi!"

"Heh? Tapi kan tetap saja itu tubuh perempuan dan sangat seksi, dan tanpa selembar pakaianpun! Tapi wajahmu tidak bergeming dan berkata 'apa tidak ada jurus yang lebih murahan dari ini, Naruto!', laki-laki macam apa kau!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dengan telunjuknya.

Sasuke kesal dan menarik telunjuk itu, tubuh mereka hanya berjarak 10 cm kurang lebih, "Laki-laki yang tidak sembarang tertarik pada gadis telanjang **murahan**, Naruto!" itu memang benar, saking banyaknya fans-fans gilanya, ia sering sekali mendapatkan surat, email, atau bahkan pernah ada perempuan entah berantah yang mendatanginya dan tiba-tiba melepas pakaiannya. Sasuke merinding mengingat hal-hal seperti itu. Jadi, saat melihat Naruto versi perempuan, ia tidak begitu terkejut. Lagi pula wajahnya tetap Naruto kan?

Sahabatnya itu tidak juga bergeming, dilihatnya Naruto yang sudah berwajah merah, sepertinya ia sakit dan Sasuke menempelkan dahinya yang jaraknya hanya 10 cm itu pada dahi yang terlihat merah itu. Suhu tubuhnya memang sedikit hangat tapi itu wajah karena mereka sehabis latihan. Sasuke mendorong Naruto dan melirik kebelakang. Mungkin karena cahaya senja.

Ia melirik Naruto yang terdiam, entah karena apa, "Hei, Dobe!"

"Nggh?"

Wajahnya merah, dan Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya, "Aku tidak mengatakan kalau kau murahan, Naruto! Bukan kau yang murahan! Dasar bodoh!"

Tapi… mata biru Naruto tetap dilingkupi kesedihan.. Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti…

"I-itu…bu-bukan karena…ka…"

"Karena apa?" tanya Sasuke tidak sabaran.

"Itu! Itu karena!"

"Sudahlah… aku malas mendengarnya, Dobe! Ayo kita pergi!"

"TEME!"

...o0o...

…

Naruto berdiri ditengah ruangan yang putih dan berisi banyak orang. Ia menelan ludahnya dan mengelap ilernya saat ia sadari ada sesuatu yang lengket di samping mulutnya. Sasaki masih duduk dihadapannya, dan memicingkan alisnya. Kemudian, laki-laki berambut panjang itu menyeringai melihat Naruto gelagapan dan melirik kearah meja disampingnya.

Semua orang termasuk Jiraiya dan Mirai-san meliriknya dengan keanehan. Ia menelan ludahnya sekali lagi, keringat bercucuran tiba-tiba, dan kakinya terasa siap untuk lari sejauh-jauhnya. Ah… Ramen dihari yang panas pasti enak sekali, khayalnya menolak kenyataan. Sasaki berdiri disampingnya dan menarik lengannya. Naruto memberontak dan akhirnya pegangan tangan Sasaki ditepis. Seluruh mata yang memandang bingung, mereka seperti melihat drama ketika ibu tiri menepis tangan anaknya.

Mata hijau Sasaki seperti berkilau, dan Naruto tahu… ia … satu langkah menuju neraka. Mirai-san berdehem dan semuanya kembali memandangnya. Saki-san mendatangi keduanya. Gadis berambut pendek berwarna coklat muda itu menatap Naruto. Sasaki berjalan melewati mereka berdua begitu saja dan keluar ruangan. Pintu dibuka dan kemudian ditutup, tapi tidak satu orang pun yang menatap Sasaki keluar ruangan. Mereka yang diruangan itu menatap Naruto yang mengikuti gerak Sasaki.

Setelah pintu ditutup dan Naruto kembali melihat Saki-san. Gadis dihadapannya itu menggenggam jaketnya yang berwarna hitam-orange. Menyeretnya. Membuka pintu, dan mendorongnya keluar. Menutup pintu. Naruto mengedipkan matanya, ia merasa seperti anak kucing yang dibuang dari rumah dan,… Saki-san, meskipun terlihat lembut tapi, ternyata sangat kuat.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang masih setengah syok dari kejadian singkat barusan, dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke kanan. Ia hampir menabrak seseorag yang lebih tinggi darinya dan melirik kearah wajah orang itu.

Sasaki.

Mata laki-laki itu menatap Naruto dengan dingin. Ketika mulutnya akan mengucapkan sesuatu, Naruto menyelanya, "Ke-kenapa kau, masih ada disini Sa-Sasaki-san atau Tsuchikawa-san?" ia sebenarnya tidak berani memanggil laki-laki dingin itu dengan nama kecilnya.

"Sasaki, panggil aku Sasaki…" lalu ia terdiam. Naruto melihatnya seperti sedang bersedih, banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia sampaikan pada laki-laki dihadapannya ini, dimulai dari 'Mengapa semua orang bersikap seolah-olah kau tidak ada?' dan 'Kalau kau kakak dari Kawaikage, kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang memberitahukanku? Seakan-akan, keberadaanmu itu tidak diperlukan?'

Muncul senyuman pahit itu lagi, Naruto mengedipkan matanya… Sasaki… ia tertawa kecil, "Itupun, kalau kau bertemu denganku." Naruto tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Kalau kau bertemu dengan seseorang… kan wajar kalau kau memanggil namanya?

"Ah… erm…" Naruto ingin sekali menanyakan hal itu padanya.

Sasaki membuang wajahnya dan bersiap meninggalkan lawan bicaranya, "Kalau kau mau menanyakan sesuatu… tanyakan saja pada Mirai, ia… yang akan menjawab semua pertanyaanku." Wajahnya kembali dingin.

Seakan-akan matanya yang berwarna hijau sama persis dengan milik Mirai-san berkata padanya 'Kau lebih baik mati.' Sedingin apapun sikap Uchiha padanya tapi Naruto selalu bisa membuatnya mencair atau setidaknya membalasnya dan membuat sahabatnya itu kesal juga. Bahkan Gaara yang diam seperti batu, Neji, maupun Shino (lewatkan Shino). Mereka tidak membuat Naruto merasakan rasa ingin tahu yang dalam sekaligus ketakutan untuk melangkah seperti yang ia rasakan pada Sasaki.

Naruto sedikit gugup, "Ng… Ih! Kau itu terlalu percaya diri!" katanya sewot menutupi rasa canggungnya.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya pada dirimu sendiri, kau akan mati Uzumaki-san! Atau aku panggil.. Koneko-chan?" Sasaki kembali mengedipkan matanya.

Reflek Naruto mundur lima meter dari Sasaki, "Ja-jangan menggodaku!"

Dan wajah Sasaki kembali datar dalam kurun waktu tiga detik, "Kalau begitu kau pergilah, kucing bodoh!"

"Aku tidak bodoh!"

"Orang bodoh tidak sadar sebodoh apa dirinya, bodoh!"

"Diam! Kaaaaau!"

Sasaki terdiam dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kiri, "Sudahlah, hanya membuang waktuku yang sangat berharga saja berbicara denganmu." Lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Aku juga tidak ingin berbicara denganmu!" bentak Naruto.

Laki-laki yang lebih tua dari Naruto itu memalingkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Terserah kau saja, kucing kecil bodoh! Sampai jumpa lagi… yah, walaupun mungkin yang kau temui bukan aku lagi…" dan pergi begitu saja tanpa membiarkan Naruto mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Lorong istana sudah kosong saat ia membuka matanya setelah kurang dari sedetik mengedipkannya. Kuat… Sasaki benar-benar kuat. Bahkan ia mungkin lebih kuat dari Mirai-san.

Naruto terdiam di lorong itu sekitar lima menit, mencerna perkataan Sasaki. Mungkinkah orang itu memiliki kepribadian ganda? Karena sikapnya yang berubah-ubah dan sangat aneh. Tapi dari sikap aneh Sasaki, yang paling aneh adalah sikap semua orang bahkan termasuk Jiraiya… mereka semua seakan-akan tidak melihat Sasaki. Memang ada apa dengan Sasaki?

Tiba-tiba ia mengingat sesuatu dan berlari.

"FUCHAAAANN!" teriaknya. Ia berharap, saat ia kembali ke kamarnya, Fu-chan sudah ada disana.

…

"Fu~chaaaaaaannnn…. Hufh..hufh…"

Naruto sudah berlarian dan mengelilingi pulau Tanpopo yang sangat luas dalam waktu tiga jam, dan tidak juga bertemu dengan Fuchan. Awalnya ia berpikir kalau Fu-chan tersesat, atau tertidur di jalanan. Karena saat burung itu terbang mengantar suratnya kemarin, hari sudah siang dan hampir sore. Malamnya burung itu tidak muncul dan pagi-hingga sore ini pun tidak ada tanda-tanda dari burung itu. Kemungkinan Sasuke membunuhnya… atau…atau… Sa-Sasuke sudah…

Langit yang mulai gelap terasa dingin bagi Naruto. Ia terpaku, berpikir… kalau mungkin, alasan Fuchan belum juga kembali… itu karena Sasuke telah tiada, atau Sasuke dalam keadaan tidak bisa menjawab suratnya. Karena ia memerintahkan Fuchan untuk menunggu balasan suratnya.

Sasuke telah mati…

Sahabat baiknya? Seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai saudaranya?

"Naruto-kun?" sapa seseorang dari belakang Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto tidak mendengarnya, dan gadis itu mendekati Naruto. Kemudian ia menyentuh lengan Naruto yang sedang terdiam. "Naruto-kun?" panggilnya sekali lagi dengan mengguncangkan lengannya.

"Ah…" pandangan Naruto kembali, ia akhirnya keluar dari pemikirannya, "Oh… Mirai-san… ada apa?"

Mereka sedang berada di taman depan Istana Tanpopogakure.

"Aku melihatmu berdiam diri dari balkon dan sudah mencarimu selama satu jam… kau habis dari mana?" tanyanya dengan lembut, dan setelah Naruto menatapnya, ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari lengan Naruto.

"Erm.. ah, aku mencari Fuchan." Katanya simpel, kepalanya belum sanggup sadar sepenuhnya.

"Fu-chan? Memangnya Fuchan kenapa?"

"Burung itu aku suruh mengantarkan surat pada temanku…tapi, sampai sekarang belum juga kembali. Aku…aku khawatir…" khawatir pada Sasuke lebih tepatnya.

"Eh? Fuchan belum kembali?" mendengar ini Naruto mengangguk, "Mungkin… temanmu itu, sibuk? Dan belum sempat membaca suratnya?" hiburnya. Mirai sepertinya tahu, kalau yang Naruto khawatirkan sebenarnya adalah orang yang akan menerima surat itu.

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Mungkin juga," mengingat Sasuke, mungkin ia akan langsung membakar surat itu dan Fuchan tidak juga mau pergi sebelum sahabatnya itu membuat surat balasannya. Mungkin juga itu keinginannya dan harapannya, Sasuke…

"Naruto-kun, mari kita kembali ke dalam? Dan dalam waktu satu jam akan dimulai makan malamya… chef.. mencoba membuatkanmu Ramen…" kata Mirai berusaha menaikkan mood Naruto.

"Rameeeennn?! Yuhuuu!" dan Naruto sudah bersemangat kembali.

Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki istana, dan saat itu Naruto teringat sesuatu, "Nee… Mirai-san," gadis yang ada disampingnya melirik padanya. Ia tidak sadar sebelumnya, kalau gadis disampingnya itu menggunakan blus dengan corak bunga dan rok pendek yang di dalamnya ada celana ketat yang hampir menyentuh lututnya, tetap tanpa alas kaki. "Um… aku ingin tanya mengenai, Sasaki-san."

Gadis itu menaikkan alisnya, "Nii-san?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Ia… katanya adalah kembaranmu?"

"Iya… dia kakakku, memangnya kenapa Naruto?"

"Erm… rasanya ada yang aneh dengan dirinya… dan Sasaki-san menyuruhku untuk menanyakannya padamu." Kata Naruto sedikit ragu.

"Nii-san bilang begitu?"

Naruto kembali mengangguk.

"Erm… Ia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, Naruto?" suara Mirai sedikit lebih berat dan serius dari biasanya. Naruto tahu kalau ini pertanda dirinya tidak bisa bertanya lebih dalam lagi dari ini.

"Tidak…ia hanya…"

"Kau sangat penasaran tentangnya, Naruto?"… 'bahkan lebih ingin tahu tentang kakak dari pada diriku?' pikirnya.

"Eng… itu karena… ada yang aneh dari kalian semuanya… jadi,"

Mirai tersenyum, "Aku mengerti Naruto-kun… tapi, saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat kau tahu tentang Nii-san. Jadi, suatu saat nanti akan kuberitahu mengenai Nii-san."

"Ah…" begitu, sepertinya memang terjadi sesuatu pada Tanpopogakure, "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Naruto melirik Mirai yang sepertinya kebingungan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, "Na-Naruto-kun…" caranya memanggil dirinya ini seperti seseorang yang ia kenal (hinata), "Kau, belum tahu apa misimu ya? Apa Jiraiya-sama belum memberitahukan mu?" tanyanya ragu.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku belum bertemu dengan guru.., memangnya apa misi di Tanpopogakure?"

"Erm… kau harus membantu kami melindungi wilayah kami dari pemberontak yang tidak menyukai sistem negara kami…" Mirai melihat wajah kebingungan Naruto, "Kau tahu? Ada tiga klan utama Tanpopogakure, Tsuchikawa, Daichikawa, dan Yochikawa. Enam dari Kawaikage, berasal dari klan Tsuchikawa, dan dua orang lainnya, Daichikawa sedangkan satu orang dari Yochikawa pernah menjabat sementara untuk menunggu keturunan klan Tsuchikawa."

"Hm…iya… lalu?"

"Mereka, klan lainnya… seperti klan Kuudai, dan klan Hanabira. Menginginkan agar pemimpin Tanpopogakure adalah salah satu dari klan lainnya, tidak hanya tiga klan utama."

"Oh… jadi sebentar lagi kau akan diganti Mirai-san?"

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Masih sekitar 15 tahun lagi…setidaknya, tapi setelah diriku akan ada kekosongan kekuasaan… karena keturunanku… aku belum memiliki keturunan… lalu, aku sudah tidak memiliki keluarga selain kakakku."

"Ah…begitu… lalu siapa yang akan jadi Kyuudaime sementara?" Naruto melewatkan alasan kepemimpinan gadis itu yang tinggal 15 tahun lagi.

"Kemungkinan besar sih, Saki-san… sampai anak yang akan kulahirkan berumur 20 tahun, dan sanggup memimpin Tanpopogakure…"

"Dididik menjadi Juudaime…"

"Iya… karena tanah kami, Tanpopogakure..memiliki perjanjian dengan tiga klan kami…"

"Ah…begitu…" katanya sekali lagi.

"Maka dari itu, Naruto…"

"Hn?"

"Maka dari itu, aku … butuh bantuanmu…"

"?"

Mata hijau yang indah, memancarkan keraguan ketika mata yang menyerupai warna langit yang cerah terbelalak saat mendengar 'misi' yang diberikan oleh Tanpopogakure.

…

Malam itu, akhirnya Fuchan kembali, mengantarkan surat dari sahabatnya. Malam telah larut, dan Naruto sangat lelah dengan harinya terutama setelah ia tahu apa 'misi'-nya sesungguhnya. Ia bingung apa yang ia harus lakukan. Jiraiya mengatakan kalau ini hanya 'misi' tapi… sekalipun ini hanya misi… ada suatu hal yang.. yang…

Kertas bertuliskan 'Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?' dilihat dengan baik ditangannya. Tulisannya sangat rapi, berbeda dari miliknya. Kalau… kalau yang mendapatkan misi ini adalah Sasuke… apakah ia akan melakukan misi ini? Semua orang selalu berpikir kalau Sasuke itu dingin, iya… memang, tapi diantara 'dingin'nya itu… ada saat-saat dimana Sasuke adalah seseorang yang bisa diandalkan. Sasuke tetap menjadi Sasuke. Sahabat baiknya, walaupun ia pernah hampir membunuhku.

Tidak…

Sasuke tidak pernah bermaksud membunuhku, kalau ia memang benar-benar membunuhku, maka saat ini Naruto sudah mati, maka saat pertarungan di Death Valley itu Sasuke akan langsung menyerang jantungnya. Sasuke tidak pernah menginginkannya mati, bukankah Sasuke mengorbankan dirinya untuk Naruto? Ingat jarum-jarum yang menusuk tubuh Sasuke? Walaupun demikian… Naruto tetap belum bisa menceritakannya pada sahabatnya itu.

Gomen ne… teme…

Naruto tertawa renyah diatas kasurnya, kenapa juga ia harus minta maaf pada Sasuke, hanya karena tidak menceritakan misi pentingnya ini? aneh sekali rasanya.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menabrak kepalanya, "Itai!" teriak Naruto dan melihat Fuchan sudah mengepak-ngepakan sayapnya dihadapannya, "Kau mau apa, Fuchan?" tanyanya dengan jengkel. Burung hantu tidak tahu perasaan tuannya!

Burung hantu itu mematuk-matuk kasur tempat dimana Naruto duduk, dan karena Naruto tidak juga 'mengerti' apa yang diinginkannya, akhirnya burung itu mematuknya.

"Kau ini mau apa?"

Akhirnya, burung itu menggigit jari-jari Naruto sampai kulitnya terkelupas dan saat itu juga Naruto mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Kau makan?" burung itu mengerluarkan suara, "Kau… sehabis berkeliling daratan dan tidak sekalian mencari mangsa?"

Naruto menatapnya dengan tajan, dan burung itu menatapnya seakan-akan mengerti kalau mereka sedang bertengkar. Beberapa detik kemudian fuchan membuang wajahnya, menabrak wajah Naruto dengan sayapnya dan terbang keluar ruangan. Entah kemana.

The Last Uzumaki mengusap-usap wajahnya sambil mengerang. Setidaknya mala mini, ia tidak akan menyuruh Fuchan untuk mengantarkan surat lagi, jadi tidak masalah kalau burung itu menghilang saat ini. Naruto terdiam… bagaimana kalau Fuchan tidak kembali dan ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengirimi Sasuke surat lagi? Naniiiii!

…

Hari ini hari ke-3 setelah Sasuke membalas surat dari Naruto, tapi belum ada balasannya juga. Ia awalnya berpikir kalau waktu yang dibutuhkan burung itu untuk mengantarkan surat memang sangat lama, maka balasan dari Naruto belum sampai. Mungkin juga karena burung itu tidak menyampaikan suratnya pada Naruto, semisal, ternyata ada sesuatu yang menghadangnya dan burung jelek itu mati. Atau mungkin juga karena Naruto tidak ingin membalas surat darinya karena merasa kecewa.

Sasuke terdiam… kenapa seakan-akan dirinya ingin sekali mendapat balasan dari Naruto! Dan bodohnya ia! Kalau sampai orang-orang Konoha tahu dimana dirinya berada dan sekarang sedang berencana untuk menyerbu tempat ini! tapi… perlu diketahui Naruto adalah 'Dobe', sekali 'dobe tetaplah 'dobe'. Ia menghembuskan napasnya.

Sepucuk surat yang sudah kumal memang ada ditangannya. Entah hari itu sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia membaca surat dari laki-laki hiperaktif itu, dan berharap Naruto membalas suratnya. Ah… tidak! Ia tidak menginginkan orang itu membalas suratnya. Ia tidak peduli, ia tidak peduli! Dan ia saanggaaattt tidak peduli!

Tiba-tiba dari jendela terlihat ada sesuatu yang melintas dan ia langsung terperanjat membuka jendelanya untuk melihat ada sesuatu yang datang atau tidak, sesuatu yang terbang dan berbulu putih. Sesuatu yang akan membawakannya berita dari temannya, errrr… rekannya dulu saat di tim 7. Oh! Sh*t! ia benar-benar kesal pada dirinya.

Surat yang jauh lebih kumal itu dibukanya kembali, dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis sebelum ia menaruh surat itu ditempat rahasianya.

…

Di dalam ruang tersembunyi di dalam laci yang kau perlu mengangkat penutup yang terlihat seperti kayu di lemari, untuk membaca secarik kertas berisi kekhawatiran dan rasa rindu dari orang yang paling berharga.

'Ermm… ini Sasuke bukan? Maksudku Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke… si Teme! Teme yang sok tampan dan kuat itu! Iya kan? Iya kan? Kalau kau bukan dia jangan berpura-pura! Aku akan tahu! Karena Sasuke tidak akan hanya membalas surat ini dengan hinaan dan cacian, juga tidak akan berbasa-basi. Sasuke juga tidak puitis, tau apa dia! Tulisannya saja jelek…

Ah sudah lah… maksudku, kalau kau Sasuke.. hei teme! Balaslah surat ini, kalau bukan… ya jangan dibalas… begitu pokoknya.. ermmm… burung hantu itu milikku…eh.. aku Uzu- (coret-coretan)…er….maksudku aku… Dobe-mu! Usuratonkachi! Usuratonkachi! Kau ingat kan? Orang yang sedikit lebih kuat darimu! Yang hampir pernah mengalahkanmu… (eh… aku pernah mengalahkanmu kan?)… pokoknya dibalas!

Terserah apa yang mau katakan! Pokoknya dibalas!

DIBALAS! Kau dengar…er…baca itu teme! Aku tahu kau bisa membaca! Jadi HARUS DIBALAS!

Dari temanmu, (coret-coretan) Dobe,

P.S.: aku benci sekali harus memanggil diriku dengan Dobe, sial kau Teme!

P.S.S: Teme… kau… kau baik-baik saja kan disana? Maksudku kau… kau.. kau tetap Teme sial yang sok itu kan? Belum berkepala ular kan?… aku harap demikian.

PSSS: aku (coret-coretan)'

….

Tbc~

….

:D ada yang tahu apa 'misi'-nya… eaaaaaa….. ini SHOUNEN AI… bakal ada moment SASUNARU… tapi harap diperhatikan ini SHOUNEN AI (iya-iya,.. duh ni author bawel bangetttt… hehehe)… kayaknya lebih banyak moment2 SA-nya OC/Naru…udah mulai keliatan belum, pairnya? Tapi jangan gatel ya.. kalo Moment SasuNaru kebanyakan disurat dan… pas [SPOILER DELETED].

Maaf juga kalau ada yang mengharap jeruk purut, eh lemon eh…itu pokoknya. Saya payah dan tidak mampu dan tidak akan mencoba membuatnya. Hehehe… apa lageee di cerita ini.

**Love is You ; **jika Tuhan menghendaki, akan saya lanjutkan, tapi belum tahu mau bagaimana ceritanya, itu… kompleks… karena cerita pertama saya dan saya nggak nentuin endingnya kayak apa (nentuin sih, tapi masih kabur gitu), alurnya juga, jadi berantakan dan saya bingung sekarang. Saya sedang berproses dalam menjadi penulis yang baik, harap maklum. *sungkem*

Thanks to: **icha Clalu Bhgia, Yukimiku, Angel Muaffi, Akira Naru-desu, Achiez, ryu, Guest, Aditya rahmat 1420, alvida the dark knight, ainun anissa 9. **for review.

Thanks to you all, who have favorited this fic.

Thanks to you all who keep read.

And

PLEASE REVIEW… :v


End file.
